Imperfect Dreamcatchers
by lovetoomanyfanfics1
Summary: Harry has had a not so normal life when it comes to school however he finally gets some normalcy when Sirius gets custody of Harry after he is proven innocent. This causes the start of a chain reaction of interesting developments that forever alter Harry's life, for better or worse is yet to be seen and will result in Harry having not one but two mates.
1. Chapter 1 New Families

**Imperfect Dreamcatchers**

**Main pairing: Harry X Charlie X Viktor X Blaise, this story has the potential to become Harry/multi depending on your comments.**

**Rated M for language, past child abuse (I do not condone this so I will not go into specific details about this), panic attacks, and sexual content in later chapters.**

**Other warnings for this story are; creature blood, alpha, beta, omega dynamics, creature inheritance, mpreg but not until much later, Harry and Viktor are fated mates through dragon inheritance with a matching soul mark, marriage contracts are also present but may or may not be used.**

**Hello my avid readers. This the redo for You and Me and I hope you all enjoy is as much as the original. I took care of all of the grammatical errors and punctuation. Also, the length of these chapters again will be significantly longer than the original story. I do not kill off characters, I don't have the heart to do it. Therefore Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Hedwig, and Dobby will all be alive. **

**I have some important notes that you should read before moving on to the story.**

**This will contain good Snape and Malfoy family. **

**I am only adding one year to the ages of Harry and his fourth-year friends and Hogwarts students.**

**Will contain a manipulative Dumbledore but not necessarily an evil one.**

**Neville and Seamus are Harry's best friends in this story, not Ron.**

**Hermione is like a sister to Harry.**

**Harry will suffer from severe panic attacks.**

**Blackshore manor is unplottable and is where Sirius and Harry are going to be living.**

**Summary: Harry has had a not so normal life when it comes to school however, he finally gets some normalcy when Sirius gets custody of Harry after he is proven innocent. This causes the start of a chain reaction of interesting developments that forever alter Harry's life, for better or worse is yet to be seen and will result in Harry having not one but two mates.**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**Chapter 1 New family and first encounters**

Harry was slowly stirring back in consciousness when he blinked his eyes, he didn't recognize the room and started to freak out, letting out a strangled cry while curling his body into himself.

Sirius comes running into the room at hearing his godson's cries. "Pup what's wrong?" He looks at the state of Harry and his heart breaks. He can see that he is the beginning stages of a panic attack, so he decides to keep his movements slow and deliberate. "Pup can you hear me?" He doesn't get a response, so he tries again. "Pup, Harry can you hear me?"

Harry can't breathe and he is extremely dizzy and nauseous but knows he needs to let Sirius know he can hear him and needs help. "C-Charlie…Can... Help." This is the only thing Harry is able to get out before his symptoms gets worsen.

Sirius stands there thinking for a moment. _*Who would that be, I don't think I know any Charlie's. Wait, maybe it's that one. * _"Charlie Weasley, is that who you mean pup?"

Harry nods his head. "Y-yes."

"Okay." Sirius nods his head, then walks over to the fireplace and fire calls Charlie.

Charlie answer's the call. "Oh, hello Sirius."

Sirius tries to keep his voice level. "Can you come through? Harry isn't responding to me. I think he is having a panic attack."

Charlie immediately gets concerned but nods his head. "Yeah, I will come through right now." Charlie steps through the fireplace and looks at Sirius. "How long has been unresponsive?"

"Maybe a minute or two. He was sleeping a few minutes ago then he must have woken up and released a strangled cry, that's when I came into the room."

Charlie nods his head while schooling his emotions, so Harry doesn't pick up on them and make himself worse. Then he walks over to him and climbs into the bed, bringing Harry into his lap. "Harry you need to calm down." Charlie then looks back up at Sirius. "See if you can get Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan here, they are his best friends. Once I'm able to get him to calm down, they should be able to keep him that way."

Sirius is worried and wants to protest but knows he will do whatever he can to help his son. "I can do that too, anything for my pup." Sirius nods and leaves the room to contact Harry's friend's respective families.

Harry can recognize the familiar arms that are wrapping around him, so he forces himself not to fight against it. Once he is pulled against the familiar chest, he buries his face into it and continues to shake and cry.

Charlie starts to rock Harry back and forth in small motions. "It's going to be okay hun. You need to remember to breathe. I know it's hard, but you need to force yourself to take a few deep breaths." He starts to rub soothing circles on Harry's back and whispers soothing words in his ear.

Harry struggles for the next couple of minutes but eventually after about 10 minutes of struggling, he is able to take a few deep breathes which causes the tremors in his body to lessen as well.

Charlie smiles. "Very good hun. Just keep taking deep breathes so we can get the tremors to completely stop. Are you still nauseous or dizzy?"

Harry takes a few more deep breathes and can feel the tremors leave his body however, the dizziness and nausea continue and croaks out. "Y-yes."

Charlie keeps his firm hold on Harry and continues to rub soothing circles over his back. "Okay we can we wait a few more minutes until they pass or at least lessen. Can you tell me what caused this one?"

Harry closes his eyes and keeps his head on Charlie's chest. "D-didn't know w-where I was."

Charlie sighs and tries to contain his anger. "Do you remember how you got here or who you are with now?" _*One day very soon I'm going to make those muggles wish they were never born for what they have inflicted on Harry. But he would never wish harm on anyone, his heart is to pure. *_

Sirius walks back into the room and leans against the door frame just watching Charlie calm down his pseudo son. "Pup you are with me in one of the Black family homes."

Harry tenses his body at first against Charlie's and Charlie feels it, then he whispers in Harry's ear. "It's okay Harry, it's just Sirius. He isn't going to hurt you I promise. He loves you and will do everything he can to keep you safe. He rescued you from those blasted muggles last night."

Harry forces himself to calm down and turns his head so he is facing Sirius and tears form again in his eyes as he processes what Charlie just told him. He has to force down the nausea and dizziness before he says. "You got me out? Does that mean I never have to go back?" Then he slowly looks up into Charlie's eyes to read his expression and he receives a smile and a nod.

Sirius' heart breaks at seeing Harry in such a fragile and broken state but he vows to do everything in his power to prevent this from ever happening again or at least preventing any new reasons for this to happen again. "I promise pup, you never have to go back there, and I will personally stop anyone from ever trying to send to you back. I will be here for you for as long as you allow me to be. Also, this house is called Blackshore manor and it is unplottable so no one will be able to find you without my express permission first."

The tears fall from Harry's face and Charlie signals Sirius to come into the room and take his place. "Harry I'm going to move you as soon as Sirius gets on the bed, is that okay?"

Harry nods his head and forces a small smile. _*Thank Merlin he was able to make it over here and calm me down, I don't know what I would have done if Sirius wasn't able to reach him. * _"Yeah, thanks Charlie, I'm glad you are always come when I need you."

Charlie smiles at him and squeezes him one last time. "Always Harry, whenever you need me, I will try to be here in person and if I can't, I will find another way." He feels the bed sink down and moves Harry into Sirius' lap. "I have to head back to the reserve Harry but if you need me don't hesitate to call me."

Harry smiles slightly. "Okay, stay safe Char and I will. Thank you."

Charlie looks at him. "Your welcome Harry and you should teach Sirius what to do in case I can't be there." He receives a nod from Harry before looking at Sirius. "Were you able to reach Neville and Seamus?"

Sirius looks up at him and nods briefly. "Yes, I was, they will both be here this afternoon. Thank you so much Charlie, I was really at a loss for a second there."

Charlie smiles and nods. "Of course, Sirius. Like I told Harry if you need me again, I will find some way to be here to help." Charlie heads to the fireplace and goes back to his dragon reserve.

Sirius wraps his arms tightly around his son. "Pup can you tell me what happened? One minute you were sleeping soundly then you were crying and hyperventilating, you really scared me."

Harry buries his head into Sirius' chest feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry Siri. I didn't know where I was when I woke up and I immediately freaked out, I didn't mean to cause a scene or worry you."

Sirius' heart breaks again and he feels the need to cry try to take over, but he holds it back. "You have nothing to apologize for pup and you didn't cause a scene. I never want you to feel like that pup, it's my job to worry about you." _*Those blasted muggles, how in the world could Albus ever think putting you with them was a good idea? What did they do you pup? *_ "How often do you have these panic attacks and if you're ready can you tell me why they occur?"

_*He is going to think I'm weak and a freak if I till him and send me back. Wait, Charlie said he loved me so there is no way that will happen. I have to be honest. * _Harry shudders and wraps his arms tightly around his godfather. "They hit me more regularly when I'm with my aunt and uncle and I get hit with them when I wake up from my nightmares or something triggers flashbacks. This time was because I didn't recognize where I was. I'm sorry for being weak Siri, I understand if you don't want to keep me with you and need to send me back."

Sirius growls and pulls Harry closer to his chest. "You are not weak, nothing about you would ever be able to prove that. You have gone through so much and I just want to be able to help you through it. I love you Harry and I think of you as my own son. I want to adopt you, if you will allow me to."

The tears fall freely from Harry's eyes and his breath hitches. "You really want to adopt me?"

Sirius wraps his arms more securely around Harry. "Yes, more than anything Harry."

Harry shakes his head. "But I'm damaged, and they left scars on my body and I'm just too much of a mess to be loved, I don't deserve it."

Sirius slowly feels the rage flowing freely through his body but pushes it back. "We can take care of the physical scars with a blood adoption and you are the one person that deserves to be loved the most on this planet. I will do everything in my power to prove that to you. Pup you are an extremely powerful wizard with an incredibly strong and good heart with the natural ability to get others to follow you without question. Not to mention the fact that you are an incredible seeker."

The tears start to slow down and Harry shakes his head. "You make me sound so amazing."

Sirius puts his chin on top of Harry's head. "But you are Harry. Now will you let me blood adopt you?"

Confusion is written all over Harry's face as he asks. "I don't know what that means. What does that actually mean?"

"Well I will mix some of my blood with yours and recite the blood ritual and then you will become a black by blood and not just by name and on top of that it should erase any physical marks from your time with the Dursley's."

Harry picks his head up and looks at Sirius with a mix of shock and excitement. "Really? When can we do it?"

Sirius chuckles briefly. "We can probably do it tomorrow if like, but we need to have witnesses especially considering I have not been pardoned yet. Which means the best place for us to get this done would be at Gringotts."

"How many witnesses do we need, and won't you get in trouble for removing me from the Dursley's."

Sirius shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe but you are more than worth it, and I happen to personally know the head of the DMLE, she can be one of the witnesses along with Severus Snape and Augusta Longbottom, if she is needed."

Harry hugs his soon to be father. "Yes, I want to become your son."

Sirius smiles and hugs him tight. "I don't think you realize how happy that makes me to hear that. Seamus and Neville are going to be staying with us for the rest of summer break too, so you have some friends to talk to."

Harry can't keep the smile off his face after hearing this. "You are the best Siri! I love you so much."

Sirius feels the emotions threatening to take over, so he just holds his soon to be son closer. "I love you too pup, more than you will ever know."

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

A few hours later Neville and Seamus arrive at Blackshore Manor. Sirius walks into the smaller library on the first floor. "Pup your friends are here."

Harry looks up and smiles and puts his book down. "Hey Shay and Nev."

Neville walks into the room with Seamus and the two of them sit down on the floor next to Harry. "Hey Harry, how are you feeling?"

Seamus looks at him. "We heard you had a rough start to the morning."

Harry looks at them and sighs. "Yeah, Sirius was able to get Charlie."

Seamus looks thoughtful for a moment. "You are going to need to let someone else in that can help pull you out of your attacks besides Charlie."

Harry nods and looks sad. "Yeah I know I do. But right now, there is not anyone else that I feel like I can let in like that, you guys know how hard it is for me to fully trust someone like that."

Neville nods. "Yeah, we do, we just worry about you Harry. Hopefully, you will meet someone you can let in."

"I know but, on a side, note I found a golden snitch tattoo on my side yesterday."

**A/N I have a picture for this tattoo but to see it you have to view this story on Wattpad.**

Sirius walks into the room a few minutes later. "Can I see it pup?"

Harry is hesitant at first but nods. Then he stands up and shows Seamus, Neville, and Sirius his tattoo. "I have no idea where it came from though."

Sirius whistles. "I think you boys found the answer to your question." The three boys just look at him confused and he laughs. "That right there means Harry has a soulmate or soulmates with a matching tattoo. Whoever they are will have a much easier time getting close you Harry because they literally hold the other half of your soul."

Harry blinks trying to process what Sirius just said. "Soulmates are a real thing?"

Sirius chuckles. "Yes and no. They are real but only for those that have a creature blood running through them. We will find out what you have inherited when we go to Gringotts tomorrow, you two boys will be coming with us. I also think I might have a good idea as to who your mates are?"

Harry stutters. "M-mates? As in more than one?"

Sirius laughs. "Yes, you should have two to three mates if I'm not mistaken but we will find out tomorrow for sure." _*One of them is definitely Charlie Weasley and the other I think might be that Bulgarian, but I'm not 100% positive on that one. *_

Seamus and Neville look at each other then back at Sirius. "So cool."

Harry laughs at his friend's reactions. "I should have known you two would have that reaction." He turns serious for a moment. "So that means that these other people have no choice in the matter? Meaning that some people are going to be forced to be with me for the rest of their life?"

Neville shakes his head. "Mate you can't look at it like that, that's not how it works anyways."

Seamus looks at Harry. "Nev is right Harry. Your soul was literally made with this other person in mind. Whoever they wind up being, you are those two's fated mate as well. The three of you won't want to be with anyone else besides with each other."

Sirius gives Harry a sad smile. "Your friends are correct pup, this is fate, not a forced pairing. Now I want the three of you to start getting ready for bed so we can leave early in the morning tomorrow."

Harry, Seamus, and Neville all nod their heads and go to their rooms for the evening leaving Sirius in the room by himself. Sirius sighs and sits down in one of the lounge chairs. _*Damn, he has been through so much crap and he is only going to be 15 at the end of next month. I just want to make everything better for him, that old coot will hear from me eventually. I want to be free so I can actively protect my pup. *_

The fireplace flairs up a few minutes later and a figure steps out into the room. "Sirius."

Sirius looks up at hearing his name being said and smiles. "Severus."

Severus stands there and looks over Sirius' body as anger slowly takes over. _*I'm going to kill those bloody wizards who put you behind bars without a freaking trial. I'm also going to kill Pettigrew for betraying all of us, I have missed you so much. *_

Sirius hears Severus' thought and gets up and pulls him tightly against his body. "It's okay love. I've missed you too and I'm so happy you are here."

Severus instinctively wraps his arms around Sirius. "It's not okay though. You have been through so much unnecessary shit all because Pettigrew decided to be a coward. Harry had to go through so much pain and suffering as well because of it and there was nothing I could do to stop any of it. I feel like such a useless mate to you."

Sirius pulls back and looks Severus straight in the eye. "I don't want to hear you say anything like that again. You are the perfect mate for me Sev, nothing that happened was your fault. There wasn't anything that you could have done but with your help Harry will get the life he deserved to have from the very beginning. Tomorrow we are going to Gringotts so I can blood adopt him, will you go with us?"

Severus smirks. "What kind of dumb question is that? Of course, I will go with you love."

Sirius feels the tension in his shoulders release. "I'm sorry I just didn't want to assume anything and with all the time that has passed I didn't know how you still felt about me. I would completely understand if your feelings have changed." Sirius looks down towards the ground too afraid to look at Severus.

Severus' heart breaks. "Siri, I need you to look at me please." Sirius refuses to look at him so Severus sighs and grabs Sirius' hand leading them both to Sirius' bedroom. Once they get to the room Severus backs Sirius up against the door and pins him to it. "Are you ready to look at me now?"

Sirius whines and reluctantly looks up at Severus. _*Sev I can't do this. *_

Severus scoffs at him. "Yes, you can do this, and you're going to stand there and listen to what I have to say. I love you Sirius, did you honestly think that was going to change?"

Sirius whimpers again and looks down again. "Yes."

Severus shakes his head and gently brings Sirius' face back up to being eye level with his own. "Nothing has changed here. I'm still in love with you and I still want to be with you if you will have me."

Sirius smashes his lips against Severus'. _*Of course, I will have you Sev. You are the only one for me, you're my true mate. *_

Severus sighs happily and kisses Sirius back. _*Good, I don't want anyone else anyways. *_

Sirius hears Severus' thought and sighs happily into the kiss but then his scent hits him and he immediately feels himself getting hard. "S-Sev."

Severus smirks and whispers against his mates' lips. "I think we need to take care of that don't we love?"

Sirius nods and whimpers. "Yes please."

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

The next morning everyone is gathered in the kitchen. Sirius looks at the group. "I want you all to be prepared because there are probably going to be quite a few shocking revelations made today."

Harry looks at him. "You know something don't you?"

"Maybe, but I'm not going to tell you anything as I'm not 100% sure of anything other than you are the next Potter lord and that you are officially going to be a Black once this day is through."

Severus looks at his mate. "Is Amelia meeting us at the bank?"

Sirius nods his head. "Yes, she is. I'm sure a few more people are going to be making an appearance as well. So, we better get going."

Harry nods his head and the five of them head to Gringotts Bank. As soon as the group arrives in the bank a goblin walks up to them.

"Good morning good sirs. How can we be of assistance to you this morning, my name is Arrowclaw."

Sirius looks at the goblin. "We are here to perform a blood adoption and an inheritance test."

The goblin nods his head. "Ah yes, the director did say to expect you. Come this way Lord Black, the director is expecting you in his office." The group follows Arrowclaw and they arrive at a set of large black doors where the goblin stops and knocks. "Director Lord Black and company are here."

A gruff voice can be heard from the other side of the door. "Bring them in please Arrowclaw."

Arrowclaw opens the door and leads the small group into the room and bows. "Here they are director. Let me know if you need my services for anything else." Arrowclaw leaves the room.

A stern looking goblin looks at the group intently. "Good morning gentlemen, we have much to get done so if you would please take a seat, we can get started."

The group nods and they all sit down. Sirius then looks at the director. "Where would you like to start?"

Director Harkwip folds his hands in front of his face. "I would like to start with officially pardoning you of all wrongdoing placed upon you Lord Black."

Sirius just sits there stunned for a moment. "Just like that?"

"Just like that Lord Black. The moment you walked into the room the truth of that night was revealed to me. Also, with you creature inheritance it makes it impossible for you to hide your true intentions. With that being said I believe the next logical course of action would be to reissue you your inheritance test."

Sirius nods his head and a piece of parchment appears in front of him where he pricks his finger and allows three drops of blood to fall onto it.

"Very good now let us take a look at the results before we continue." Director Harkwip takes the piece of paper and reads off the results.

**Name: Sirius Orion Black**

**Age: 34**

**Birthday: November 3, 1969**

**Parents: Born to the late Lord Orion Black and Lady Wallburga Black**

**Siblings: Heir Apparent Regulus Arcturus Black**

**Creature: Grim**

**Secondary Gender: Alpha/ Dominant**

**Mate: Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince Lord Severus Snape **

**Lordships: Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and Most Ancient and Royal House of Kay**

**Marriage contracts: None**

**Heirs: None**

**Dark magic: None**

**Royalty: Yes, distant cousin to Most Ancient and Royal House of Emry**

**Properties: Grimmauld Place, Blackshore Manor, and Hawkthorn Palace**

**Net worth: £90,000,000 in gold £100,000,000 in silver, £110,000,000 in knuts and sickles**

Neville looks at Sirius. "I didn't know you were that rich."

Sirius laughs and shrugs his shoulders. "Eh it's not really that impressive." _*Wait until they hear how much Harry is worth. *_

"Well everything seems to be in order. The next order of business should be to conduct the blood adoption. Please let Madame Bones in."

Madame bones walks into the room a few seconds later. "Good morning gentlemen." The blood adoption takes place moments later without a hitch.

Everyone in the room watches in astonishment as the physical changes take over Harry's body. Harry's face sharpens causing him to lose the roundness, his eyes take on a slightly more grayish tone on the outer rim, but his iris' remain bright emerald green and his eyesight becomes 20/20. While his hair becomes wavier, and he goes from his current height of 5'6 to 5'9.

Sirius looks at his son in amazement. "Wow pup you look incredible."

Harry blushes. "Shut up Siri."

Severus looks at them interact and chuckles. "He is right though Harry. You really do look much healthier now and lucky for you, once you are done growing your finishing height should be around 6'0."

Seamus smiles. "Damn Harry we are going to seriously have to keep the guys and girls away from you once they get a good look at you."

Harry blushes a brighter shade of red. "Guys, stop please." Everyone laughs at his embarrassment.

Director Harkwip looks at Harry. "Alright Lord Potter it is your turn to receive your inheritance test. I need you to do exactly what your father did a little bit ago."

Harry nods his head and once a blank piece of parchment appears in front of him, he places three drops of his blood on it.

Director Harkwip grabs the piece of parchment and as soon it is finished, he reads the results out loud.

**Hadrian James Potter-Black-Emry**

**Age: 14 ½**

**Birthday: July 31, 1988**

**Parents: Born to the late Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Grace Potter nee Evans; Adopted father Lord Sirius Orion Black**

**Siblings: None**

**Creature: Firewing King Dragon species**

**Secondary Gender: Delta/Carrier**

**Destined Mates: Heir Viktor Krum, Lord Charles Prewett nee Weasley, and Heir Blaise Zabini**

**Lordships: Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, Most Ancient and Noble House of Stinchcombe, Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, Most Ancient and Noble House of Prevell and Most Ancient and Royal House of Emry and Most Ancient and Royal House of Pendragon**

**House Heir: Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**

**Heirs: None**

**Properties: Potter Castle, Godric's Hallow, Pevrell Manor, Deathly Hallows, Emry Castle, and Kingdom of Albion**

**Royalty: Yes, direct descendant of Merlin Emry and Arthur Pendragon**

**Marriage Contracts: Most Ancient and Noble House of Diggory, Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. Do not need to be enforced if a destined mate or mates are applicable.**

**Net Worth: Unknown larger than £500,000,000,000 in gold**

**Dark Magic: Horcrux, soul piece of Tom Marvelo Riddle**

The room of occupants in sent into silence until Harry finally breaks it. "I have so many questions, I don't even know where to start."

Director Harkwip growls. "Before we can answer any of your questions Lord Potter-Emry, we need to remove the dark magic from your body."

Sirius gets angry and Severus walks over to him and pulls him into a hug. "Padfoot you need to stay calm." Severus then turns his attention towards the director. "How soon can we get the removed?"

"Immediately." Director Harkwip stands up. "Lord Potter-Black-Emry, please follow me. Griphook I'm going to need you to contact his destined mates please."

Griphook bows his head. "Of course, director, that will be done immediately."

Harkwip smiles. "Very good." Then he leads Harry out of the room and towards a heavily warded room where they run into a redhead. "Heir Weasley, you have very good timing."

Bill bows his head respectively. "Good morning Director Harkwip, what can I help you with this morning?"

"I am sure that you are acquainted with Lord Potter-Black-Emry."

Bill looks at him confused then notices a familiar face standing behind him and is shocked but pulls himself together quickly. "Yes, director I am, what do you need me to do?"

"We are going to being removing a horcrux from him and I want you to be ready to catch him when we are finished."

Bill bows again. "Of course, director, whatever you need."

Director Harkwip smiles. "Very good. Please stay right here while I get him settled." He takes Harry inside the room and instructs him in what to do. Once he is finished with his instructions, he gets his goblins ready and they start the purification.

Harry feels like fire is consuming his body as he fights to keep the screams in. This continues on for the next 20 minutes and finally it stops where he collapses into strong arms.

The second Bill sees that the goblins are finished with the ritual he runs in and catches Harry before he hits the ground. "Director is he going to be okay?"

Director Harkwip nods his head. "Yes, he will fortunately be okay. I don't know how no one else noticed that was in his body. We need to take him back into the room, there is still much we need to discuss, and I would appreciate it if you stayed with us."

They walk back to the director's office where they are greeted by Griphook. "I have contacted his three mates and two of them are currently inside your office director."

Harkwip nods. "Very good, we will have to get Heir Blaise Zabini in here at a later date then. Thank you Griphook, you may leave."

Griphook hesitates. "Sir I could please be allowed to stay I would very much appreciate that. I have come to care for the boy and I just wish to make sure he is okay."

Harkwip thinks about this for a moment but then nods his head. "Very well, you may stay." They enter the room a minute later. "Bill please keep him in your arms until he wakes up or you can put him in your brother's arms."

Bill nods his head and looks at Charlie. "Hey Charlie."

Charlie walks over to him confused. "Hey Bill, would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"I would like to know that as well." All the heads turn at hearing a deep voice speak. "Pardon my rudeness for not introducing myself. My name is Lord Aleksandar Krum, I'm the father of Viktor Krum."

"I understand your confusion my lord. We have recently completed an inheritance test on young Heir Potter-Black-Emry and found that your son and young Charlie Weasley are his destined creature mates. We are going to need your permission to do an inheritance test and Mr. Weasley since you are already an adult, we just need your permission to complete this."

A young man steps up and looks at his father. "I would like to find out if this is true or not father."

Aleksandar nods his head. "Okay Viktor, if you're sure." Then he turns his attention back towards the director. "You may perform the inheritance test."

Viktor nods his head and walks over to the director's desk and place three drops of blood on the blank piece of parchment and sits back down next to his father while he waits.

The results appear a few minutes later. "Okay let us see what your results say Heir Krum."

**Name: Viktor Krum**

**Age: 16 ½**

**Birthday: July 5, 1986**

**Parents: Born to Lord Aleksandar Krum and Lady Anna Krum**

**Siblings: None**

**Creature: Firewing King Dragon Species**

**Secondary Gender: Alpha/Carrier**

**Destined Mates: Lord Charles Prewett nee Weasley (Alpha/Dominant), Lord Hadrian Potter-Black-Emry (Delta/Carrier) Heir Blaise Zabini (Beta/Submissive-Carrier)**

**Lordships: Most Ancient and Noble House of Krum once father passes on and Most Ancient and Noble House of Prevell by being a destined mate to Lord Hadrian Potter-Emry**

**House Heir: Most Ancient and Noble House of Krum and Most Ancient and Noble House of Black by being a destined mate to Lord Hadrian Potter-Emry**

**Royalty: Yes, by being a destined mate to Lord Hadrian Potter-Black-Emry**

**Net Worth: Unknown**

Viktor looks at his father confused. "How can I be an alpha and a carrier at the same time?"

Harkwip looks up at him. "Lord Prewett is the considered to be the head of your family due to him being an alpha dominant, whereas you are a provider but a submissive to him."

Viktor lets the information sink in and looks at his father. "Oh okay, I guess that makes sense."

Charlie listens to what Viktor's father just told him and then walks over to the director wanting his own answers. "I would like to know as well." A parchment appears in front of him and he pricks his finger allowing three drops of his blood to fall onto it. Then he walks back over to Bill and gently takes Harry from him and brings them both down into a chair while they wait.

A few minutes later Harry stirs and feels a familiar warmth wrapped around him. "C-Charlie?"

Charlie smiles. "Hey Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Confused and sore but other than that okay. What are you doing here?"

Director Harkwip interrupts them. "It is good to see you have returned to us Lord Potter-Emry. We have the results of your test Mr. Weasley." He then proceeds to read out the results.

**Name: Charles Gideon Weasley**

**Age: 21**

**Birthday: December 12, 1981**

**Parents: Born to Lord Arthur Weasley and Lady Molly Weasley nee Prewett**

**Siblings: Heir William Fabian Weasley, Percival Ignatius Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Billius Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley**

**Creature: Firewing King Dragon Species**

**Secondary Gender: Alpha/Dominant**

**Destined Mates: Lord Hadrian Potter-Black-Emry (Delta/Carrier), Heir Viktor Krum (Alpha/Carrier), and Heir Blaise Zabini (Beta/Submissive-Carrier)**

**Lordships: Most Ancient and Noble House of Prewett and Most Ancient and Royal House of Emry by a destined mate to Lord Hadrian Potter-Emry**

**House Heir: Most Ancient and Noble House of Weasley**

**Royalty: Yes, by being a destined mate to Lord Hadrian Potter-Emry**

**Net Worth: Unknown**

Harry looks at the director. "What does it mean when it says that I'm a delta and a carrier?"

Director Harkwip smiles at him. "What that means is that you have a universal secondary gender and normal rules do not apply to it however, you also have to the ability to carry children."

"Oh okay and do I have to accept those two marriage contracts since I already have three mates?"

The director shakes his head." No you do not have to accept them. All of your lines can be passed down through your three mates and the children you will eventually have."

Harry tries to keep all the information in check. "I'm so overwhelmed right now. This needs to be told to Blaise as well and I don't know if I want to have anymore spouses than these three."

Viktor looks at Harry. "Don't worry about it right now Harry. Charlie and I as well as Blaise I'm sure will deal with whatever you may decide to do about the other two marriage contracts."

Charlie squeezes him lightly. "Viktor is right Harry, whatever you decide to do down the road is okay with us."

Director Harkwip looks at Harry. "The first thing you need to do is officially accept these two as your destined mates otherwise the magic will not continue on the lines through them. Then once we are able to get Heir Blaise Zabini in here, we will do the same for him."

Bill notices the confusion in Harry's eyes. "All you have to do Harry is swear an oath on your magic and accept them as your mates then you will be done."

Harry nods his head but another question pops into his head. "I thought creature inheritances didn't come into effect until we turn 17."

Lord Krum smiles at his deduction skills. "Normally you would be right Lord Potter-Black-Emry however, since your mates have already been found your inheritance will kick in now."

Harry nods his head and pulls out his wand. "I Hadrian James Potter-Emry hear by accept Charles Prewett nee Weasley and Viktor Krum as my destined mates, so mote it be." As soon as he finishes his oath a bright blue light surrounds him, Charlie, and Viktor for a minute before fading out slowly.

Severus nods his head. "Yes, there is, but we will go over all of that this summer."

Harry nods his head then looks at Seamus and Neville. "I don't want you two to treat me any differently than before okay?"

Seamus just smiles and shakes his head. "I wasn't about to mate."

Neville laughs. "Technically you don't have to because I'm lord as well, but Shay is right I wasn't planning on it either."

Director Harkwip looks at Harry. "Very good, now that you have accepted them as your mates you must accept your lordships next. The Stinchcombe line has not been active for the past couple of years so there is nothing that needs to be done there. You have a ring for Gryffindor, Potter, Peverell, and of course Emry and Pendragon.

Harry accepts his rings and puts them on the appropriate fingers as advised by Director Harkwip. "Is there a certain way that I have to say my name?"

Severus looks at Harry. "Yes, there is but we will be going over all of that with you this summer."

Sirius looks at the director. "Is there anything else we need to go over today?"

Director Harkwip shakes his head. "No, there is nothing else. You are now free to move around in the presence of others, isn't that correct Lady Bones?"

Madame Bones nods her head. "Yes, that would be correct Director Harkwip. Sirius Black you are a free man."

Sirius smiles. "Awesome." Then he gets serious. "Amelia, we need to talk later so will you please drop by Blackshore manor later today?"

Amelia nods her head. "Of course, Sirius."

Lord Krum stands up. "I think we need to allow the kids to get to know one another for a few hours before we have to head home."

Sirius nods his head. "I agree with you Lord Krum."

"Please just call me Aleksander and I will call you Sirius."

Sirius smiles. "Of course, Aleksander. Alright you five let's head back to the manor, Bill you are more than welcome to come as well."

Bill smiles. "Thank you Sirius."

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Everyone heads back to Blackshore Manor. Harry, Viktor, Charlie, Bill, Seamus, and Neville all head outside to the mini quidditch pitch.

Viktor looks around. "This is a very nice mini pitch Harry."

Harry smiles. "Yes, it is, I haven't had a chance to use it yet though."

Viktor raises an eyebrow. "Well I think that is something that needs to be remedied, don't you? What do you guys think about a mini match."

Neville shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not much of a quidditch man myself but I can play a game."

Seamus smiles. "Sure, count me in. I think we have too many seekers though."

Neville laughs. "Hey at least Cedric and Malfoy aren't here then we really would have too many seekers."

Charlie smiles. "I can play chaser instead."

Harry smiles. "I can't believe we are even going to do this without the twins and Oliver breathing down my neck."

Charlie bursts out laughing, and Bill looks at them quizzically. "He was pretty hard on you two, wasn't he?"

Viktor watches them confused. "Who is this Oliver character?"

Seamus and Neville laugh, and Harry looks at Viktor. "He was my old quidditch captain for my Gryffindor house and the twins are the beaters on our team and Bill and Charlie's younger twin brothers."

The boys all play a quick pick up game and finish an hour later laughing and breathing hard.

Viktor looks at Harry. "Damn Harry, I didn't know you were that good."

Bill and Charlie both rub Harry's hair playfully. "That's our Harry for you."

Neville decides to tell Viktor the story of how that came to be known to the Hogwarts students. "Harry had never flown on a broom before we had our first flying lesson at school and while we were there my broom went crazy and out of control."

Seamus looks at them and continues the story. "Draco Malfoy being the prick he is decided to tease Neville and that just pissed Harry off. Malfoy threw Neville's Remembrall and Harry took off after it. You should have seen it; he was absolutely breath taking."

Harry is blushing bright red at this point. "Guys shut up; it wasn't that amazing."

Charlie just shakes his head. "I think there are plenty of people that would have to disagree with you love."

Bill smiles at Harry fondly. "Charlie is right Harry and so are Seamus and Neville. You are an amazing flyer."

Viktor walks over and places a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "They are telling you the truth Harry. I may have only personally known you for less than a day, but I can figure that out already."

Harry feels the urge to pull Viktor into a hug and so he does. He feels happiness and relief as he does this. "Thank you, Viktor."

Viktor smiles and pulls back. "There is nothing to thank me for but you're welcome."

Seamus has a thought and gets serious. "Harry, I think you need to tell Viktor about your panic attacks. We talked about needing to teach someone else how to deal with them and Sirius said your mate would be the perfect person to teach and since you have two I think it would be a good idea, what do you think?"

Harry nods solemnly. "You're probably right Shay, it's just really hard to talk about. On a more positive note, Siri was right when he said the blood adoption would take away the scars." Two dual growls could be heard, and Harry just turns his head shocked. "What's wrong you two?"

Neville and Seamus laugh. "We are going to head inside Harry. Just come find us when you are done." Neville and Seamus walk back into the house to give the three mates a chance to talk privately.

**End of chapter 1**

**Well I made a tone of changes from the original version that I hope you like. I have 11 other chapters to fix up but I want to know what you all think first before I continue to work on them.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Past Revealed

**Imperfect Dreamcatchers**

**Rated M for a reason. There may be some underage content in this story so I will let you know when I have that part figured out.**

**Just a few friendly reminders from the first chapter.**

**Charlie is 21 going on 22 and his birthday is December 12, 1981.**

**Viktor is 16 going on 17 and his birthday is July 5, 1986.**

**Harry is 14 going on 15 and his birthday is July 31, 1988.**

**Severus is good but has to act bad, so no one gets suspicious of his true loyalties.**

**This version includes a 'bad' Draco and Lucius, again they act like this for public appearances.**

**Ron is still Harry's friend; he just isn't as close to him as he is in the books and movies. Hermione is like a sister to Harry though.**

**This is chapter 2 of the redo. The first part got a pretty good response which I am extremely happy to see.**

**I do have one request to make of everyone. I need some help with Harry and learning the proper etiquette for being a lord, does anyone have any suggestions about the best way for him to learn and what would be important for him to know?**

_**Previously:**_

_Seamus smiles. "Sure, count me in. I think we have too many seekers though."_

_Neville laughs. "Hey at least Cedric and Malfoy aren't here then we really would have too many seekers."_

_Charlie smiles. "I can play chaser instead."_

_Harry smiles. "I can't believe we are even going to do this without the twins and Oliver breathing down my neck."_

_Charlie bursts out laughing, and Bill looks at them quizzically. "He was pretty hard on you two, wasn't he?"_

_Viktor watches them confused. "Who is this Oliver character?"_

_Seamus and Neville laugh, and Harry looks at Viktor. "He was my old quidditch captain for my Gryffindor house and the twins are the beaters on our team and Bill and Charlie's younger twin brothers."_

_The boys all play a quick pick up game and finish an hour later laughing and breathing hard. _

_Viktor looks at Harry. "Damn Harry, I didn't know you were that good."_

_Bill and Charlie both rub Harry's hair playfully. "That's our Harry for you."_

_Neville decides to tell Viktor the story of how that came to be known to the Hogwarts students. "Harry had never flown on a broom before we had our first flying lesson at school and while we were there my broom went crazy and out of control."_

_Seamus looks at them and continues the story. "Draco Malfoy being the prick he is decided to tease Neville and that just pissed Harry off. Malfoy threw Neville's Remembrall and Harry took off after it. You should have seen it; he was absolutely breath taking."_

_Harry is blushing bright red at this point. "Guys shut up; it wasn't that amazing."_

_Charlie just shakes his head. "I think there are plenty of people that would have to disagree with you love."_

_Bill smiles at Harry fondly. "Charlie is right Harry and so are Seamus and Neville. You are an amazing flyer."_

_Viktor walks over and places a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "They are telling you the truth Harry. I may have only personally known you for less than a day, but I can figure that out already."_

_Harry feels the urge to pull Viktor into a hug and so he does. He feels happiness and relief as he does this. "Thank you, Viktor."_

_Viktor smiles and pulls back. "There is nothing to thank me for but you're welcome."_

_Seamus has a thought and gets serious. "Harry, I think you need to tell Viktor about your panic attacks. We talked about needing to teach someone else how to deal with them and Sirius said your mate would be the perfect person to teach and since you have two I think it would be a good idea, what do you think?"_

_Harry nods solemnly. "You're probably right Shay, it's just really hard to talk about. On a more positive note, Siri was right when he said the blood adoption would take away the scars." Two dual growls could be heard, and Harry just turns his head shocked. "What's wrong you two?"_

_Neville and Seamus laugh. "We are going to head inside Harry. Just come find us when you are done." Neville and Seamus walk back into the house to give the three mates a chance to talk privately._

**Chapter 2 The Past revealed and Quidditch Cup**

Harry watches in confusion as Seamus, and Neville abruptly leave. _*What in the bloody hell just happened? *_

Bill laughs at Harry's confused expression. "I think I'm going to head inside as well Harry. Just come get us when it is safe again." With that Bill heads inside the house as well.

_*Okay so now I'm really confused and why in the world are the two of you still growling? * _Harry then turns his body around, so he is facing his two growling mates. "Why are you two still growling?"

Charlie looks at Viktor and they nod to each other, then they both walk over to Harry and hug him. Charlie then whispers in his ear. "What the bloody did those muggles do to you and what scars?"

Viktor is trying to hold back his anger at knowing his mate was hurt by his relatives. "I'd like to know that as well Harry. I want you to tell us everything please."

Harry gulps nervously and whimpers. "Do I have to?" He receives another dual growl from both men and nods his head. "Okay, where would you two like me to start?"

**A/N This might get a little sensitive so if you don't want to read this part please skip ahead, I will tell you when it's safe.**

Charlie takes Harry into his arms and brings the both of them to the ground while signaling for Viktor to follow them. Once Viktor follows them, he gets the three of them situated before responding to Harry's question. Charlie is leaning against a tree with Harry sitting sideways on his lap with his head laying on Viktor's right shoulder. "I want you to start from the first memory that you can remember."

Harry closes his eyes briefly then opens them back up. "Alright, the first memory I have was when I was three-years-old." Harry closes his eyes again as a memory enters his mind.

_**Flashback: **_

_Harry is waking up inside his cupboard and not a second later banging is heard on the other side of the door._

"_Freak it's time to get up, you need to make the breakfast."_

"_Okay Aunt Petunia." Harry gets up as quickly as he can because he knows his aunt and uncle hate when he takes too long. Harry walks into the kitchen and tries to make his voice as upbeat as possible. "Good morning Aunt Petunia and good morning Uncle Vernon."_

_Uncle Vernon sneers at him. "Don't get cheeky with me freak and don't burn the breakfast this time."_

_Harry nods his head slightly. "Of course, uncle." Harry turns to his task of making the family breakfast even though he knows he won't be receiving any of it. All is going well until Dudley waddles into the room and accidently bumps into Harry causing him to burn the pancakes he is currently working on._

"_I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to. Let me help you."_

_Harry gives Dudley a small smile. "It's okay Dudley, why don't you go sit down and your breakfast will be ready soon."_

_Dudley nods his head and walks over to table where is he greeted with warm smiles and kisses._

_Petunia smiles big and kisses her son. "Good morning my beautiful boy."_

"_Good morning momma. I'm sorry for running into him."_

_Vernon scowls. "You should never apologize to the freak Dudders. It is all his fault and he will pay for it dearly later."_

_Harry gulps as he hears this and tries to finish the breakfast as fast as he can. He knows his uncle won't punish him in front of Dudley so he has some time before it occurs. A few minutes later he is finished and he places the food on his 'families' plates. Then he turns around and heads back into his cupboard until he is called again._

_20 minutes later Harry is being pulled out of his "bedroom" by his ear. "I hope you are ready freak because you are going to get a huge punishment for burning the breakfast after I told you not to and making poor Dudders apologize to you."_

_Harry knows better already than to talk back to his uncle, so he keeps his mouth firmly shut. *This is going to really hurt. Why do my aunt and uncle treat me this way? Does anyone even care that they hurt me almost every day? *_

_Vernon takes Harry to the kitchen where he takes the still boiling water and pours it on his nephew's exposed arm._

_Harry bites his lips to keep himself from screaming. Its stops briefly until his uncle removes his too big shirt from his petite body and pours more boiling water on his newly exposed torso. *Oh, Merlin please make it stop. *_

_After a few minutes Vernon stops and sneers at his nephew. "Let that be a lesson to you. Now go back to your cupboard until you are called again."_

_**End of flashback**_

_**A/N It is now safe to read again if you skipped this part. Again, I apologize for putting this in here, it was pivitol to the story and I won't go into anymore detail about any scene more than that.**_

Harry finishes telling Charlie and Viktor about this particular memory and he can feel both bodies shaking beside him. "Char? Vik? Are you two doing okay?"

Charlie has to hold back the tears. "How can you even ask me that after what you just told me?"

Harry knows his own tears have started falling but he decides not to bring it to his mate's attention. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would affect you this badly."

Viktor pulls Harry closer to himself and blinks back the tears before speaking. "Harry you are our mate which means that when you tell us about what happened to you, we are going to react this way. How bad does it get?"

Harry gulps before answering. "Pretty bad and if the two of you reacted this way just after that memory than I'm not going to go in detail about any of the more serious ones."

Charlie growls. "Can I kill them?"

Harry picks his head up and kisses Charlie's cheek. "No, you may not kill them."

Charlie growls again. "Why the hell did they keep calling you freak?"

_*You aren't going to like this answer Char so please be prepared. * _"I thought that was my name until I went to primary school when I turned 5."

_*Holy fuck love. You have been through way too much shit, but I only love you all the more for it. * _Charlie turns Harry's head towards himself and kisses him fully on the lips. "I am fucking in love with you so much it's not even funny."

Harry blushes. "I love you too Char." Then he turns his head and looks at Viktor. "Soon I hope I can learn to feel the same for you Vik."

Viktor smiles and kisses his cheek. "Me too Harry." Viktor turns serious because he knows his next question is going to be a difficult request for Harry to fill but he has to know. "Harry, I need you to tell us about the worst memory you have."

Harry immediately starts shaking and loses control of his breathing, so he forces out. "I c-can't."

Charlie brings Harry fully onto his lap and wraps his arms tightly around him while Viktor scoots closer to the two of them and gently starts to massage the back of Harry's neck. "Boo please, we have to know. You don't even have to tell us; you can just share the image with us."

Harry is having a hard time focusing but lets his creature instincts take over and is able to share his worst memory with Charlie and Viktor.

_**Partial Flashback:**_

_**Harry is 10 years old in this memory.**_

_Vernon is pissed that his disgusting nephew got better grades than his own son. "Potter you need to get inside this room this instant."_

_Harry can tell his uncle is not happy about something, so he decides not to push his luck and get there as quickly as possible. "I'm coming uncle." Harry walks into the room a minute later and instantly regrets being found._

_Vernon is shaking with rage. "How dare you show up your poor innocent cousin like this. I thought you new better than to cheat from him and receive false grades."_

_*I didn't cheat uncle. Dudley is just too terrified all of the time to even be able to focus on his work, I just don't care. * "I know, and I apologize uncle, it won't happen again."_

_Vernon gets a victorious smirk on his face. "Oh, I know you won't because today you are going to receive a very different kind of punishment. One that will ensure no one will ever want to love you."_

_All of the color drains from Harry's face as he wishes for this to be over even before it begins._

_**End of partial flashback.**_

He sits there in Charlie's lap working on controlling his breathing while he patiently waits for his mates to finish viewing his memory. About 15 minutes later he feels another set of arms wrap tightly around him and he his pulled slightly so he is sitting in both of their laps.

Viktor kisses Harry's cheek and holds him while he tries to sort through all of the emotions currently coursing through his body.

Charlie can't even begin to fathom how his little mate survived the past 14 years of his life with those deplorable muggles. "Did Dudley ever..." He trails off not even being able to finish is question without making himself feel the need to get sick.

Harry answers him quickly knowing what he was trying to ask him. "No. Never."

Charlie follows up his last attempt with another question. "Who knows?"

Harry can slightly sense his mate's emotions on the outside of his subconscious and he slowly feels himself start to break. "Just you and Viktor."

Viktor looks up at the clouds. "Oh god. Harry why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Who was I going to tell Viktor? Dumbledore is the person who continually sends me back there no matter what I say, and I didn't want anyone to pity me, so I kept it to myself. My friends already know more than I would like them to know and the world can't know how broken I really am. Also, by not telling anyone I felt like I wasn't allowing him to have any more power over me and that I finally won against him."

Charlie wants to argue with him and scream at him at the same time but choses to do neither. "Love you win every day by being able to survive something like that, I know I wouldn't have been able to survive that without telling someone. However, Viktor and I need to know everything you have gone through so we can help you. It's no wonder you have such bad panic attacks when you remember something like that."

Harry shakes his head and knows it won't be long until his emotions come flooding out. "It's not just those memories that cause me panic attacks and nightmares Char. Voldemort is constantly in my head and I feel like it is only going to get worse." _*And once he learns of the two of you being my destined mates he will be after the two you until he is finally defeated and you can bet your ass that I will be the one to defeat him some way and somehow. *_

Viktor finally lets a few tears fall after he hears Harry say this. "From now on Harry you are not alone. Charlie and I will be here for you, so you have to learn how to let us in."

Harry shakes his head as the tears roll down his face. "I don't know if I can. It's so hard for me to let people in because every time I have tried, I always ended up getting hurt."

Charlie kisses his hair. "You can love. We will work on it together and I can promise you that Viktor and I will never hurt you."

Harry looks at his mates. "Can you both be there when I tell this to Blaise?"

Charlie kisses Harry's cheek. "Of course, love you don't even have to ask."

Inside the manor the adults are having a similar conversation.

Aleksander looks at the other adults. "Why does Lord Potter-Black-Emry appear to know nothing of where he comes from?"

Sirius shakes his head. "Because he doesn't Lord Krum. He was raised by muggles and I use the term raised very loosely."

Amelia looks at Sirius with raised eyebrows. "What do you mean by that Sirius?"

Sirius looks up at her. "He suffers from panic attacks and most likely nightmares as well from them and from Voldemort."

Amelia looks ready for murder with only knowing that little tidbit. "What did they do to him?"

Sirius shakes his head sadly. "I don't know anything other than the fact that they left scars over his body that he was worried about being there, which thankfully have been removed by the blood adoption. If only I had known I would have gotten him out sooner."

Severus wraps his arms around Sirius. "There was no way for you to have known this was going to happen to him. You can't beat yourself up for any of this Siri, if you need to blame someone blame Albus."

Aleksandar raises an eyebrow at this comment. "What does Dumbledore have to do with this?"

Amelia looks at Lord Krum. "He was the one who gave himself authority over Harry's life after Sirius was sent away for a crime he didn't commit and Remus Lupin who was listed as another guardian for Harry wasn't allowed to raise him because he suffers from lycanthropy."

"Surely his parents had other choices in case of this occurring."

Amelia looks at him. "Oh, they did, however Albus vetoed all of them. One of the choices was even the Weasley's."

Bill looks up after hearing this. "Wait, my family was supposed to have raised Harry is Sirius and Remus couldn't?"

Sirius nods his head. 'That is correct Bill. I'm not sure what reason Dumbledore came up for ignoring that request."

Aleksandar feels the wheels turning in his head. "What side is Dumbledore on, and can we trust him because if we can't I would request Lord Potter-Emry get pulled out of Hogwarts and sent to another institution."

Severus decides to answer this complex question. "He is on the light side and is a better choice than the dark lord however, he is manipulative and doesn't care what he has to do to ensure the light side's victory. Harry's personal wellbeing isn't on his top priority list so long as Harry accomplishes what Dumbledore deems necessary and Hogwarts is the safest place for him to be. More than half the student body supports Harry and not Dumbledore."

Aleksander nods his head and allows the information to sink in. "So, for now was just need to keep a close eye on the both of them?"

Sirius nods his head. "Yes, that is all we can do for now. We also need to make sure Charlie, Viktor, and Harry have enough time to stabilize their bond a bit before school starts."

Bill looks at them. "We also have to find a way to tell my family without raising any red flags with the headmaster because I know this is something, we don't want him to know about yet."

Amelia nods her head. "You would be correct William. We have to make sure he doesn't find out about this, at least not until those three young men have a chance to be with each other without any meddlesome hands trying to twist their bond to their own benefit."

Sirius thinks for a moment. "Well I think Viktor should visit a few times this month and next month until the cup. We don't have to worry about the school year considering the old coot managed to get them to bring back the Tri-Wizard-Tournament. We are also going to need to get Blaise here as well so he can bond with them."

Severus looks at his mate then looks at the rest of the group. "You are right about needing to get Blaise here and I can message his mother for you. I'm not sure how he pulled that one off, but you are right about not having to worry about the four of them during the school year."

Bill looks at them. "What about Char? He is isn't a student anymore so I doubt he will be able to be there all year with them."

Aleksandar looks at Bill. "He is a dragon handler correct?"

Bill nods his head. "Yes, he is, he's at the dragon reserve in Romania, why what are you thinking?"

Aleksandar smirks. "I already know what the tasks are going to be since I'm on the board at Durmstrang. One of the tasks happens to deal with dragons so there is a pretty good chance Charlie will be there for that."

Bill returns his smirk with one of his own. "Now that you mention that I'm pretty sure Charlie told me something about that. Well good he will at least be there for a few weeks."

Severus looks at the group of adults. "We need to keep a closer eye on the kids this year. So many things could go wrong it's not even funny and they need to stick close together too."

The adults in the room nod their heads. Sirius looks up. "Well that is a pretty good start, I think. Aleksandar your son is playing in the cup this year correct." Aleksandar nods his head in response. "Good then we will meet you guys at the cup."

Bill looks at Sirius. "Are our families going together?"

"I think it would be best to meet there as well. It will be complicated trying to travel there together."

The adults continue to talk about plans for the next ten minutes or so then they all go their separate ways with Viktor's father allowing him to spend the next few nights there with the promise of retrieving him in the morning of the fourth day.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

The next couple of weeks pass without incident and before anyone knows it, it's time for the quidditch cup.

Harry can be found outside at his mini quidditch pitch with Seamus, Neville, and Hermione.

Hermione looks at Harry bouncing around and smiles. "Harry you have to calm down a bit. Moving around like that isn't going to make time go by any faster."

Harry looks at her and smiles back. "I know it isn't, but I get to see all three of my mates today and that always makes me happy, hopefully Blaise will accept it. Plus, I get to go with you guys and Sirius."

Neville and Seamus laugh at Harry's reaction. Then Neville looks at him. "I'm sure you won't have to worry about Blaise not accepting you but why isn't Charlie coming with us?"

Harry smiles as he thinks about his mate. "He wanted to, but I convinced him to go with the rest of his family since I have been stealing a lot of his time recently and his family hasn't seen him much."

Hermione looks at Harry thoughtfully. "That was nice of you Harry. How did his family take the news of you two being mates?"

Harry looks guilty and sheepish. "We haven't actually told them yet."

Neville shakes his head in shock. "Why not?"

Harry looks at his friends seriously. "We aren't sure how close to Dumbledore they are, and we don't want him to know yet, so we just decided not to tell them yet. I want to tell Ron and the twins when we get there though because they deserve to know, and I hope I will have their support."

Seamus thinks for a minute then looks at Harry. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about where the twins are concerned not sure how Ron is going to respond though."

Harry nods his head. "Yeah that's what I thought too."

Sirius walks to the back door and smiles before calling out to them. "Kids we have to go."

The three of them all respond "okay" and walk up to Sirius less than a minute later. "We are ready to go Siri."

Sirius chuckles. "I'm sure you are pup. Now remember what we talked about and stick together and please don't go anywhere by yourselves." The three kids nod their heads and the four of them leave to head to the quidditch cup.

20 minutes later the small group is standing in front a gentleman with. "Can I have your name please?" Before anyone can answer the man looks up and bows. "Pardon my rudeness Lord Black, your tent is located on a private lot number 65."

Sirius just smiles. "There is no reason to bow but thank you for your help. Come on crew let's get a move on." They make their way towards the tent and the kids jaws drop once they head inside.

Seamus looks around slowly. "Damn Sirius, this tent is amazing."

Sirius laughs at this comment. "Thank you, Seamus, but this is just a standard Black Family tent."

Seamus then whistles. "That maybe but still, it's amazing."

Harry walks over to his father and he puts a hand on shoulder while smiling at him. "It's best to just accept the compliment and move on Siri."

A minute later a few people walk into the tent. "So, this is where you have been hiding."

Harry turns around and flies at one of the newest occupants. "Remmy!"

Remus chuckles and hugs his cub tight. "It's so great to see you cub."

Harry buries his face into Remus' chest. "You too Remmy, you have to come by the house."

Remus chuckles and nods. "Okay cub I can do that." He releases Harry a few minutes later. "I think there are a few more people here that would like to say hi to you."

Harry steps back and smiles at the small group of redheads that just walked into the tent. "Hey Ron." He goes over and gives him a quick hug.

Ron hugs him back and smiles. "Good to see you mate. You look really good."

Hermione walks over to them and ruffles Harry's hair. "Doesn't he though, the adoption really did wonders for him."

Harry whines. "Mione…."

Neville looks at them and tries to hold in his laugh. "Guys if we don't stop embarrassing Harry, we are going to break him."

Seamus laughs. "Nice Neville." He ruffles his hair and gives him a look that has everyone, but Harry puzzled.

The twins decide to break the tension and walk over to Harry pulling him into a hug sandwich. "Hello Harrykins."

"It's so good to see you again."

George looks at Harry and whispers. "You do look really good, if you weren't already with our brother, I would snatch you up."

Harry stands there shocked. "George, I didn't know you swung that way."

George shrugs his shoulders. "Eh I go both ways but I'm being serious."

Fred laughs at Harry's expression. "It's okay if you're confused Harry but I am the same way. I know Charlie loves you though, so I won't go there but you have us by your side always anyways."

Harry blushes and hugs the twins again and whispers. "Mischief managed." Then Harry decides to throw them a bone. "Padfoot, Moony would you two come over here please?"

The twins stand there shocked then bow. "We are not worthy to be in your presence."

Charlie walks into the tent a minute later and laughs. "What in the world are the twins doing?"

Harry lifts his head at his hearing his mate's voice and flies over to him wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

Charlie instinctively wraps his own arms around him and buries his face into Harry's hair. "Hey love."

The other occupants in the room just watch in awe at the scene before them and Remus mutters. "Beautiful."

Hermione looks around at the group. "Where are your parents and Ginny Ron?"

Ron looks at Hermione. "Mum stayed home, and Bill and dad are with Ginny walking around looking at the different stalls."

Harry pulls away from Charlie's warm embrace and his eyes light up. "We should all go out and look at everything."

Sirius laughs as his son's expression. "We can certainly do that, but I don't want any of you going by yourself so please go out in groups of three or four."

Remus looks at the group. "Well then we should make up groups now before anyone leaves this tent."

Another figure walks into the tent before anything else can happen. "I was looking for you guys."

Harry beams. "Hey Ced." He walks over and gives him a hug.

Cedric hugs Harry back. "Hey Harry."

Charlie stands there and feels the jealousy slowly starting to brew and he gives the twins a questioning look.

George decides to take pity on his brother. "That is Cedric Diggory, he is the current Hufflepuff seeker and captain."

Fred looks at him. "Don't worry brother Harry only feels like Cedric is an older brother, nothing romantic going on."

Charlie looks at Harry and Cedric and growls then looks back at the twins. "That may be for Harry but what about Cedric?"

Sirius speaks up again. "Remus was right, we need to make up groups before anyone leaves this tent. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Seamus will be one group. The twins will go with myself and Remus and Charlie, Harry, and Cedric will be the last group knowing you will have at least one more along the way."

Everyone in the tent nods their heads and they split off into their groups before heading out to explore.

Harry stand close to Charlie and looks at Cedric. "So, what has been going on with you this summer?"

Cedric shakes his head and smiles. "Not much really although Cho has been getting a bit annoying."

Harry raises an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how many times one person can possibly tell the same person they aren't interested until they get the message."

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense now. I forgot that she liked you."

Cedric nods his head. "Yeah unfortunately she does."

Harry looks at Charlie thoughtfully. "Am I allowed to tell the other people about the other thing?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. That is something you could probably ask Sirius later; this would be a good place to do it if you can."

Cedric watches the two of them interact and just smiles. "You two seem awfully close."

Harry tries to hide his blush and just smiles. "Yeah we have a lot more in common than most people think." Harry walks ahead a few paces as something catches his eye but instead, he ends up walking into something knocking them both over in the process. "I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Viktor chuckles knowing exactly who just ran into him. "It's okay you can run into me anytime."

Harry can't keep the smile from his face once he realizes who he just ran into. "I'm so glad I found you, I was wondering when I was going to be seeing you. What are you doing by yourself?"

Viktor smiles back at him. "There are two other people with me that I met on my way to find you."

Two figures walk up to them and Harry has to school his expression to a neutral one. "Malfoy." Then he turns to the other person and smiles. "Hey Blaise."

Blaise smiles back at him. "Hey Harry, it's good to see you. I didn't know you already knew Viktor."

Harry smiles. "Yeah I met him earlier this summer. Speaking of that Blaise I have something extremely important that I need to talk to you about."

Blaise looks at him inquisitively but then nods his head. "Alright sounds good."

Cedric and Charlie walk up to them to make sure nothing happens, and Charlie turns his attention to Viktor first. "Hey Viktor, it's good to see you."

Viktor looks at Charlie and smiles. "It's good to see you too Charlie."

Charlie looks at the group then at the other people standing around watching them. "I think we should take this back to your tent Harry."

Harry notices to other people and nods his head. "Yeah let's go." Harry leads them back to his tent.

Blaise looks around the tent and whistles. "This is a pretty impressive tent Harry."

Harry shakes his head and smiles. "Seamus said the same thing to Sirius."

Blaise chuckles then looks back at Harry. "So why did you lead us here?"

Harry looks at Charlie and he shrugs his shoulders. "Well there is something that the three of you need to know and Viktor and Charlie already know about it." Harry turns to face Blaise. "And this is what I briefly mentioned outside."

Cedric looks at him. "Okay, what's going on then?"

"When I went to Gringotts this summer for my blood adoption I took an inheritance test and found that I have two marriage contracts and three mates."

Viktor walks over to Harry and whispers. "Should we be telling them this?"

Harry nods his head. "Well Blaise needs to know and we might as well tell the other two while we are at it."

"Alright then." Viktor just shrugs his shoulders and kisses Harry on the cheek. "Then please continue."

Blaise is watching them carefully. "Are two of your three mates Charlie and Viktor?"

Harry smirks. "I was wondering how long that was going to take you to figure out. You would be correct Blaise, but you are my third mate and Cedric and Draco are the two marriage contracts."

Draco finally breaks his silence. "Wait, what?"

Harry looks at Draco sternly. "Did I stutter Malfoy?"

Charlie runs his fingers along Harry's tattoo on his side. "Harry be nice please."

Harry briefly shudders at the sensation and looks back at Draco. "I'm sorry Draco I didn't mean it like that."

Draco looks at him shocked but then masks his facial expression. "It's alright Harry I know we haven't had the best relationship so far. Are you going to accept the marriage contracts?"

Harry looks at him. "I don't think so and for some obvious reasons. The first being it won't be safe for you family should I do that Draco. Also I don't think of either you or Cedric that way so it would make things awkard."

Cedric laughs. "Yeah that would be very weird to get over. But I'm glad you told me about it anyway."

Harry smiles. "Of course but I don't want any of this information to get to please don't tell anyone."

Cedric smiles. "Don't worry I won't say a thing to anyone but I'm going to head back." Cedric says goodbye and gives Harry a hug before leaving the tent.

Draco looks at Harry. "I won't say anything either Harry. I would like us to be friends at least privately anyway."

Blaise lets out a sigh. "Oh thank Merlin for that. I was hoping you were going to get your head out of your arse soon."

"Oh ha ha very funny Blaise. But I'm also going to head back as well." He walks out of the tent leaving Blaise, Harry, Viktor, and Charlie behind.

Charlie looks at Blaise. "I have to ask before anything progresses. How do you feel about Harry?"

Blaise smiles at Charlie. "I can feel the possessive vibes from over here but you don't have to worry I happen to have had a crush on Harry for a while now."

Harry looks at him shocked. "You have? Does that mean you will accept being our mate?"

Blaise walks over to Harry and gives him a hug and whispers in his ear. "Of course, I will."

Harry gives them all a bright smile that lights up the room. "I'm so happy to hear that. We have to get you to Gringotts so I can officially accept you so the bond can form between the four of us."

Blaise nods his head in agreement. "I will let my mother know and we can do that after the tournament is over okay?"

Harry looks at his other two mates and sees them both nod. Then he looks back at Blaise and smiles. "Of course, Blaise that would be perfect. I will let Sirius know." Blaise walks out to find Draco and the other three hunt down Sirius to let him know what occurred. Sirius promises he will get a date and time set with the goblins to finish their bond with Blaise.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**A/N: No one told Harry that Viktor is the Bulgarian seeker.**

Sirius was able to get the rest of the Weasley's and the Diggory's seats with them so they all head to their seats together.

Arthur looks at Sirius. "You didn't have to do this you know."

Sirius just smiles at him. "Don't worry about it Arthur. It's the least I can do after you and your wife have taken care of my Harry while I couldn't."

Arthur returns his smile. "There is nothing to thank us for Sirius, we think of him as our own son."

Amos Diggory walks over to them. "I want to thank you for the seats Lord Black."

Sirius just raises an eyebrow at him. "I think it is past time for proper titles don't you think so Amos?"

Amos laughs. "Yes, I suppose you would be correct about that Sirius. But seriously thank you, these seats are amazing and I'm sure Cedric loves them as well."

Sirius looks at the kids and smiles. "I do believe they are all enjoying these seats."

Arthur laughs. "I have to agree with your assessment Sirius."

Aleksandar walks over to the three men. "Good afternoon Sirius, it's nice to see you again. I'm sorry I missed you earlier, I had government business to attend to."

Sirius pats him lightly on the back. "No apologies are necessary, but may I make some introductions. I would like to introduce you to Lord Arthur Weasley and Lord Amos Diggory. Gentlemen let me introduce you to Lord Aleksandar Krum."

Aleksandar looks at the gentlemen and smiles. "It is very nice to meet you both Lord Weasley and Lord Diggory."

Sirius see's Remus walk over to them and he again turns to Aleksandar. "Aleksandar I would also like to introduce you to Remus Lupin, he is a childhood friend of mine and Harry's parents. Remus let me officially introduce you to Lord Aleksandar Krum."

Remus smiles and shakes his hand. "It is nice to finally put a name to the face I have heard to much about Lord Krum."

Aleksandar smiles and returns his handshake. "It is nice to meet you as well Mr. Lupin."

Amos looks at Aleksandar. "Is your son ready for the match Lord Krum?"

"Please call me Aleksander Amos, and yes I believe he is."

Sirius looks at him with a knowing look. "Did Viktor ever tell Harry?"

Aleksandar Shakes his head and laughs. "No, I don't believe he did."

A few minutes later the minister of magic makes announcement to all the fans and the cannon shoots off signifying the start of the games an all of the kids get as close as they can waiting for the teams to arrive.

The Irish team is announced first with a dancing leprechaun in the sky quickly followed by the members of the quidditch team. Then the music turns more serious and the Bulgarian team is announced completely stunning Harry.

A massive moving portrait of Viktor is spread out across the fans moving as he moves while he is celebrating with his fans.

Harry is still in shock. _*That little shit didn't even bother to tell me he was on the team, no wonder he was so good when we had our little match at the beginning of summer. I am so going to get him for this later. *_

Ron leans over his shoulder and whispers in his ear. "I'm guessing by that expression on your face that he didn't tell you."

Harry shakes his head. "No, he didn't and I'm going to get him for it later."

Ron laughs. "You just need to pay closer attention Harry."

Hermione scolds him. "Ronald don't be mean to Harry, not everyone can be as obsessed about quidditch as you."

Everyone laughs at Hermione scolding Ron and Seamus leans over to Harry. "When do you reckon, she is ever going to stop doing that to him?"

Harry smiles and laughs. "Never."

Fred smirks. "Our little brother would have to stop making a fool of himself."

George takes over. "Which of course is something that will never happen, he'd have to have a brain cell or two for that." He gets smacked in the back of the head for that comment. "Ow what was that for Charlie?"

Charlie just gives him a look. "What do you think that was for?"

Bill smirks. "He would have to have a couple of his own brain cells to figure that one out Char." Then Bill starts laughing.

Harry just gives them all a look. "Everyone just up the game is about to start, and I want to watch my mate kick some ass." He turns his attention to the pitch and watches the game ignoring everyone else.

Remus looks impressed. "Wow he is really focused."

Sirius smiles fondly. "Wouldn't you be as well if this was your first time seeing a professional quidditch match?"

Amos looks shocked. "This is his first time seeing a match?"

Sirius nods his head glumly. "Yes, it is, at least it won't be his last, I can assure you of that."

Cedric looks at Harry. "Do you think we could learn any of his moves?"

Harry shrugs his shoulders. "Probably I mean I don't think they would be too difficult to learn."

Neville chokes on the air. "Not too difficult, are we even watching the same game right now?"

Charlie laughs. "Oh, we are Neville, Harry just isn't in the same league as the rest of us."

The match continues on for the next two hours where is it finally ended by Viktor catching the golden snitch only for the Bulgarian team to lose to the Irish team with a score of 150-145.

Neville smiles. "That was a really great match too bad Viktor lost though."

Seamus nods his head. "I agree with you Nev, that match was pretty awesome. Viktor shouldn't be too upset though he played a brilliant match."

Ron smirks. "Not to mention he has a pretty awesome consolation prize, right Harry." He nudges his friend teasingly.

Hermione smacks him on the arm again. "Ronald! Stop teasing Harry, we just talked about this."

Everyone laughs and the crowd slowly starts to make their way out of the stadium and to their tents. As they were leaving a patronus stands in front of Sirius with a message. _'You need to get out Siri a raid is going to happen shortly, and I don't want you guys to get caught in it. I will contact you when I can.'_

**End of Chapter 2 **

**Well please let me know what you think of this one and I look forward to hearing your responses to my questions at the beginning of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Life Changes

**Imperfect Dreamcatchers**

**Warnings for anxiety attacks, language, violence past and present, and sexual content.**

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry I have been silent for a bit. I hit a wall, but I think I finally think I can get over it and give you all my best. I have a few important notes to tell you about before you continue reading this. **

_**Previously:**_

_Bill smirks. "He would have to have a couple of his own brain cells to figure that one out Char." Then Bill starts laughing._

_Harry just gives them all a look. "Everyone just up the game is about to start and I want to watch my mate kick some ass." He turns his attention to the pitch and watches the game ignoring everyone else._

_Remus looks impressed. "Wow he is really focused."_

_Sirius smiles fondly. "Wouldn't you be as well if this was your first time seeing a professional quidditch match?"_

_Amos looks shocked. "This is his first time seeing a match?"_

_Sirius nods his head glumly. "Yes, it is, at least it won't be his last, I can assure you of that."_

_Cedric looks at Harry. "Do you think we could learn any of his moves?"_

_Harry shrugs his shoulders. "Probably I mean I don't think they would be too difficult to learn."_

_Neville chokes on the air. "Not too difficult, are we even watching the same game right now?"_

_Charlie laughs. "Oh, we are Neville, Harry just isn't in the same league as the rest of us."_

_The match continues on for the next two hours where is it finally ended by Viktor catching the golden snitch only for the Bulgarian team to lose to the Irish team with a score of 150-145._

_Neville smiles. "That was a really great match too bad Viktor lost though."_

_Seamus nods his head. "I agree with you Nev, that match was pretty awesome. Viktor shouldn't be too upset though he played a brilliant match."_

_Ron smirks. "Not to mention he has a pretty awesome consolation prize, right Harry." He nudges his friend teasingly. _

_Hermione smacks him on the arm again. "Ronald! Stop teasing Harry, we just talked about this."_

_Everyone laughs and the crowd slowly starts to make their way out of the stadium and to their tents. As they were leaving a patronus stands in front of Sirius with a message. 'You need to get out Siri a raid is going to happen shortly, and I don't want you guys to get caught in it. I will contact you when I can.'_

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**Chapter 3 Life Changes and a Birthday**

Sirius looks at the other adults and they nod in a silent agreement. Then Sirius turns his attention to the kids. "Alright kids we need to get out of here and fast."

Harry looks at his dad confused. "What do you mean? Why do we need to leave now?"

Sirius shakes his head. "I don't know but that warning needs to be taken seriously. You all need to split up into small groups and stick with one of the adults and we will meet up at the Leaky Cauldron."

Arthur looked at Sirius. "How do you want to split the kids up?"

Amos thinks for a minute than looks at Sirius. "I think smaller groups would be better as to not raise any suspicions from whoever is coming."

Aleksandar nods his head in agreement. "I think that is a good idea Amos. The groups should be no more than four to five kids and since there are five adults here, I think that should work."

Remus looks at Sirius. "It's your call Padfoot, what do you want to do?"

Sirius looks at the kids then back up at the adults before making his final call. "I agree that the groups need to be small. Harry, Seamus, and Neville will come with me and Remus. Charlie, Cedric, and Ron will go with Amos. Bill and the twins will go with Arthur and Viktor and Ginny will go with Aleksandar. We need to be quick and stealthy as to not be seen and someone should send an anonymous tip to all the witches and wizards here that they need to leave."

Harry looks up at his father wanting to help in any way he can. "I can do it Siri."

Sirius looks at Harry with pride and a big smile on his face. "Of course, you can please do it Harry."

Harry nods his head and casts his Patronus silently and imbeds a message into it and sends it off. Then he turns his attention back to Sirius. "Okay Siri it's done."

Remus looks at the group. "Alright everybody let's do this."

Charlie looks over at his younger mate and can feel the tension coming off of him in waves, so he decides to attempt to calm his nerves first. He walks over to Harry and pulls him flush against his chest and murmurs in his ear. "It's going to be okay love. Everyone will get to safety and we will all see each other again soon." Charlie pulls him back a bit and kisses him. "I promise."

Viktor walks over to the two of them and gently moves Harry into his arms to he can embrace him. "Charlie is right, we will all be fine. You just have to believe that, you know the adults will make sure nothing bad happens to any of us."

Harry smiles slightly at his two mates. "I know I just worry that's all."

Sirius walks over to his son and kisses his head. "Do you think you are ready to do this?"

Harry nods. "Yeah I'm ready, let's get out of here and keep everyone safe."

Sirius smiles and looks at the group. "All right then you all heard my son, let's get this done." Everyone smiles and nods their heads and they all split up into their designated groups and leave. While everyone is silently hoping for a smooth operation and no roadblocks.

Their plan went off without a hitch and 40 minutes later they are all meeting back up in the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry smiles as he sees all of his friends safely arriving at their meeting point. Hermione notices his expression and comes over and hugs him. "Thanks, Mione."

Hermione just smiles at him. "You worry too much and stop thanking me stupid."

Harry blushes and smiles impishly. "That's so hurtful Mione, I don't know what I'm going to do now."

Hermione just shakes her head while the smile remains on her face. "Whatever Harry."

Sirius just smiles watching his son interact with his friends, then his face takes on a more serious expression. "Bambi."

Harry looks up at Sirius and his smile fades slightly. "What's wrong Siri?"

"Nothing is wrong but I'm afraid that you aren't going to seeing your friends again until school starts."

Harry gets a bit sad but knows his dad wouldn't tell him this unless it was for an important reason. "Why not?"

"You need to be educated in proper etiquette and you need to learn as much about your family lines as possible before you go back to Hogwarts and if I'm not mistaken we only have a month and a half to do that."

Harry momentarily goes pale. "Why do I feel like I'm going to die?"

Sirius laughs and ruffles his son's hair. "Don't worry you will have your mates and me, Remmy, and Severus to help you." Sirius then turns to Seamus and Neville. "I really hate to do this but."

Neville laughs. "Don't worry Sirius we know. We will see Harry on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st."

Seamus nods. "Thank you for having us over Sirius."

Sirius nods. "Of course, it was my pleasure."

Everyone says their goodbyes and heads back to their homes minus Charlie and Viktor who follow Harry and Sirius back to Blackshore Manor.

The next day the gang heads back to Gringotts to formally accept Blaise as a mate. Well Harry needs to Charlie and Viktor just want to be there for moral support.

Once they arrive in the atrium Harry smiles and gives Blaise a huge hug. "Hey Blaise, I'm so happy to see that you are safe."

Blaise chuckles and hugs Harry back. "I'm happy to see you are safe as well. My mother and I left immediately after the game was over so we weren't in any danger. Speaking of my mother I would like to introduce you to her. My mother I would like to introduce you to Lord Hadrian Potter-Black-Emery. Harry this is my mother Lady Grace Zabini."

Mrs. Zabini gives Harry a hug. "I know this isn't technically proper, but it is very nice to meet you Harry."

Harry hugs her back. "I don't mind, and it is very nice to meet you as well."

After all of the official introductions are done Griphook comes out to bring them to the director. "Good day my lords and lady the director is ready to see you."

"Griphook how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Harry?"

Griphook just smirks. "Many my lord." He leads them to the director's office and knocks on the door.

"You may enter."

The group files in after thanking Griphook. "It is my pleasure my lords and lady and Harry as well."

Harry smirks. "Finally." Then he enters the office with the others.

Harkwip looks at the group. "Please take at seat everyone so we can get started." Once they are seated and addresses them again. "So today Lord Potter-Black-Emry you need to officially accept Heir Zabini as your third and final mate but before we do that, Heir Zabini I need to conduct an inheritance test."

Mrs. Zabini looks at her son. "Go ahead son." Blaise nods his head and pricks his finger before dropping the blood on the blank parchment. He sits back down next to his mother after this is done and waits for the results.

"It looks like it is ready." Director Harkwip reads off the results.

**Name: Blaise Zabini-Slytherin**

**Age: 14 ½**

**Birthday: September 1, 1988**

**Parents: Lady Grace Zabini and the late Lord Erwin Zabini**

**Creature: Firewing King Dragon Species**

**Gender: Beta/ Submissive-Carrier**

**Mates: Lord Hadrian Potter-Black-Emry (Delta/Carrier), Lord Charles Prewett nee Weasley (Alpha/Dominant), and Heir Viktor Krum (Alpha/Carrier)**

**Lordships: The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin**

**House Heir: The Most Ancient and Noble House of Zabini**

**Heirs: None**

**Royalty: Yes, by being a destined mate to Lord Hadrian Potter-Black-Emry**

**Networth: Unknown**

Mrs. Zabini is shocked. "I had absolutely no idea that you were the heir to the Slytherin line." She then looks at the director. "How is that possible?"

The direct descendant is actually Tom Riddle, but magic forfeited his claim and it was passed on to our young lord here. Do you accept this family line?"

Blaise nods his head. "I accept."

"Very good. Then please take this family ring and place it on your left index finger." He watches as this is done then turns his attention to Harry. "Now Lord Potter-Black-Emry, you need to officially accept Lord Slytherin as your final mate."

Harry nods his head and pulls out his wand and says his oath. "I Hadrian Potter-Black-Emry accept Lord Blaise Slytherin nee Zabini as my third and final mate. So, mote it be." After he says these words his magic swirls around his three mates and himself then settles a few seconds later."

Director Harkwip smiles. "Very good your magic and creature species has officially accepted him. Now I have prepared information about your creature inheritance for you to study on so you know what to expect and you need to decide what you want to do about your status as heir to Lord Emry and Lord Pendragon."

Harry sits there confused for a moment. "What do you mean by what do I want to do about being their heir? I didn't think that there was anything that needed to be done."

"They were kings which makes you royalty. Now we don't currently have a monarchy set up in the wizarding world, but we do have the wizarding legal system that is currently be headed by Lord Dumbledore. It is up to you to decide if you want to keep the current system or set up an entirely new system."

Sirius can tell his son is going to break soon so he gathers him into his arms. "Breathe Bambi. I know it's a lot to take in, but this has to be done."

Severus walks into the room a few seconds later. "I am so sorry I'm late, the royal pain in the ass needed to ask me about Harry's whereabouts again." Snickers could be heard about this comment.

Charlie looks at him. "I'm assuming that you didn't tell him anything?"

Severus just gives him a look. "Of course not, what do you take me for? So why does Harry look like that?"

Blaise looks at his house head. "Harry needs to decide whether or not he is going to change the current system the wizarding world is using."

"Ah okay well that makes sense." Severus sits down in the seat next to his mate and puts a reassuring arm on Harry's shoulder. "It's going to be okay Harry."

Viktor looks at the director. "Is this something that Harry needs to decide on now?"

"Unfortunately, yes, it is. His magic is going to demand that a decision be made."

Harry takes a few deep breathes and looks at his mates before looking back at the director. "Which do you think would be the better option because if I'm being honest Dumbledore wants to force my hand into fighting this war and keep me under his thumb."

Director Harkwip smirks. "Well unfortunately for Lord Dumbledore he no longer has any power now that you have accepted the lordship for the Emry line. Your magic is going to demand that you become the leader no matter which option you choose so it is up to you. we can keep it how is it for now and work on bringing the monarchy system back that way no one will be able to question you especially Lord Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort. If you choose to bring back the monarchy system you will essentially stop Lord Voldemort's plans in their tracks, as your magic will not allow him to take over. Lord Dumbledore will stay in power as a figure head and he won't be able to pass any laws in the courts from the moment you would chose the monarchy system if that is the route you want to go."

"Will he know why, and will he be able to harm me or my mates because I'm not okay with that happening?" Blaise, Charlie, and Viktor all circle around Harry for support.

"I can assure you no harm will able to come to your mates or you by Dumbledore or Voldemort, They can try but your magic and creature blood with stop most attacks, only minor injuries would ever be possible as your magic already sees them as enemies. Also, once you stake your claim that is it. We will work on setting up the new system or we will work on replacing you as the head of Wizengamot.

Charlie looks at Harry. "It's up to you love. You know we will follow you anywhere."

Blaise kisses his cheek. "Charlie is right Harry. Wherever you go we go, no questions asked."

Viktor squeezes his shoulder and smiles. "Ditto. What these two said hun, we are with you till the end."

Harry has tears in his eyes but pushes them back. "I am so lucky to have the three of you. I want to tear down the Wizengamot. I don't want Dumbledore to have anymore of that kind of power, I just don't trust him, and I don't the current system is very fair to the citizens."

"Bambi I am so proud of you. Your parents would be too."

Director Harkwip smiles a toothy grin. "Excellent. We will set this into motion and once you turn 17 you will be able to take the throne after you have been enthroned. The current system will figuratively stay in place until that day, but nothing will be able to be done without your say so. Every European country with have their legal systems be halted and suspended, uniting them into one nation under your rule on your 17th birthday which is just a little of two years away. This will not include the other continents and countries and will only be the wizarding populations since the muggles of each country have their own government systems in place. Now I do need your blood again your majesty so we can start the process."

Harry smiles and climbs off of Sirius' lap and cuts his hand with the knife handed to him by the director and drops the blood onto the blank scroll. Then he watches in amazement as his injury heals right in front of his eyes. "That is freaking amazing." His mates laugh at his reaction and he walks over to them hugging each of them tightly. He turns his attention back to the director. "Alright then what is the next step?"

"The next step is choosing a few of your advisor's. You are going to need an advisor for military defense and treaties with other countries, finance, laws and policies, which will be your legal court, trade with other countries, and medical. Plus all of the ancient and noble families will become nobility again with different levels of importance and you will also have to ability to anoint family lines to nobility if you so choose as well as remove families from their titles. You will also need to create a legal court so you can pass laws with the assistance of the chosen lords and ladies you have delegated to be part of your legal court. This all needs to be delegated today, the rest we will work on over the next two years."

Harry sits there and contemplates who he wants for each advisor. "I would like to request that you be my advisor for laws and policies, would that be okay?"

Director Harkwip is shocked but smiles. "I would be honored your majesty, I never thought you would ask me, but I will do my very best to assist you in any way that I can. Now how about your other advisor's?"

"I would like to have Lady Bones and Lord Black as my joint advisors for military defense and treaties with other countries. Then I would like to have Lord Krum as my advisor for finance and I know this may shock everyone, but I would Lord Delacour and Lord Weasley as joint advisor's for laws and policies. And finally, I would like to have Lord Prince and Madame Pomphrey as my joint advisors for medicine and medical practices."

The room is stunned for a moment and everyone feels pride in Harry. Sirius looks at his son with tears in his eyes. "Are you sure you want me as an advisor Bambi?"

Harry just gives him a look that says. _'Are you really asking me that. Such a stupid question dad.'_ "Of course, I'm sure dad." Harry looks at the director. "Can I add another advisor to the list we have so far?"

Director Harkwip nods his head. "Of course, you can. Who would you like to add and what position is it?"

"I would like to add Remus Lupin and Lord Lovegood as my creature rights and reformation advisors."

"I will see that it is done. Now you will be able to make changes to lordships once you take the throne, but I will go over the levels to you now. The highest level that can be achieved is duke or duchess, the level below that is an arc-duke or arc-duchess, then viscount or viscountess, and finally anyone that has been knighted. The commoners or those of no nobility will finish out your class system and unfortunately this class system cannot be broken."

"That seems easy enough to remember. How about my mates, how will they be recognized?"

The director thinks for a moment. "Lord Prewett with also be considered your first spouse since he is an alpha/dominant, then Heir Krum followed by Lord Slytherin. Lord Slytherin may be announced ahead of Heir Krum because of his lordship status and just so you know because of your creature blood you are already considered to be married by magic."

Harry nods his head and looks at his three mates. "Is that going to be okay with you three?"

Blaise laughs a little. "I don't care about any of that Harry, I am just happy that I get to be your mate and spouse."

Charlie ruffles his hair. "You always worry about the weirdest things love. Of course, it's okay with us."

Viktor doesn't even respond; he just smiles and shakes his head.

Severus looks at the director. "What else needs to be taken care of today?"

"All the extremely important stuff has been taken care of. Like I said earlier we have two years to work on the rest of the monarchy system before his majesty takes the throne. I do believe with everyone working together, we shouldn't run into any problems."

A thought occurs to Sirius and he looks at the director. "I have one thing to ask before we leave, and I think Severus and Grace will agree with me. Can we do something about stopping the Tri-Wizard Tournament from happening this year? It is too dangerous and causes so much unnecessary death and pain. I don't want Harry going through that in any way shape or form and I know someone would try to hoodwink him into competing with his say so."

Director Harkwip thinks on it for a moment. "I'm not sure about that, I will have to look into for you and let you know what I find out. Since his majesty doesn't actually have any power to stop it quite yet it will be difficult, but we may be able to find a solution."

Sirius nods his head. "Very good, I hope we can. I don't know what that old coot was thinking bringing that back."

Severus looks at his mate. "He wasn't that's the whole point."

Grace looks at them. "You know there is a reason our family has always stayed neutral in the wars of the past and that's because neither side had a selfless leader and only wanted what benefited them and not the masses. Dumbledore may have most people fooled but he is almost as bad as Voldemort."

Severus agrees with her. "I agree with you 100% and I'm so glad we can get rid of both of them. It will be like killing two birds with one stone."

Harry is now listening quietly as the adults talk and a question pops into his head. "Is there a reason why everyone hates me and wants harm to come to me?"

The room goes quiet and a few growls can be heard. Viktor looks at his mate with sadness while Blaise looks at him confused. "What do you mean by that love?"

Charlie looks at Harry. "You have to show Blaise the memories that you showed Viktor and I a few weeks ago."

Harry shakes his head and starts to tear up. "I don't want to subject him to that."

Viktor kneels in front of Harry. "Hun you have to he deserves to know. He won't think any differently of you once he sees them, I can promise you that."

Harry nods his head. "Okay but only when we get back home."

The director breaks the mood. "Your majesty I want you to learn as much as you can about your family histories and about Lord Emry and Lord Pendragon as you can and I want to see you again in a few weeks to check up on your progress. Will that work for you?"

Harry nods his head. "Yes, that will work. Siri will have to add you to the wards."

Sirius agrees with is son. "I will do that as soon as we get home."

The director nods his head. "Very good then I will let you all go, and I will see you at your home in a few weeks your majesty."

Harry smiles slightly. "Thank you for all your help Director Harkwip and thank you for agreeing to continue helping me."

"No thanks are needed your majesty, it is my honor to help you." The group gets up and exits Gringotts heading straight back to Blackshore Manor.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Sirius turns to his son. "Bambi why don't you take your mates to the sitting room while talk with Mrs. Zabini."

Harry nods his head and takes his mates to the designated room.

The house shakes briefly before four figures enter the house. Sirius turns his attention to the new occupants. "Thank you for coming you four, we have a lot to discuss."

Amelia looks at Sirius. "I'm sure we do; it sounds like your meeting at the bank was successful."

Sirius nods his head. "You could definitely say that. Why don't we go to the living room and talk so we are all more comfortable." The rest of the occupants agree and move their party to the living room and spread out.

Arthur looks at Sirius. "So, what was discussed Sirius and Severus?" He turns his head and startles briefly. "Lady Zabini I almost did not see you there I apologize for my negligence."

Grace just laughs a little. "It is alright Lord Weasley. Please call me Grace though Arthur as we are now family."

Arthur looks at her a little confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Grace looks at Sirius questioning and he shakes his head. "I don't think the kids got around to telling Charlie's parents anything."

Aleksandar looks at Arthur. "A few weeks ago, we discovered that Harry, Charlie, my son, and Blaise are all destined mates through creature blood."

Arthur is momentarily shocked but just smiles. "Wonderful I always thought Charlie was a bit different from his siblings."

Sirius looks at Arthur seriously. "Arthur what are Molly's views on Dumbledore?"

Arthur looks at him shocked by the question but then thinks about it before answering. "You know I'm not terribly sure to be honest. Do you want me to keep quiet about this until I find out?"

Sirius looks at him with a guilty expression. "Yes, please and I really hate that I have to ask that but I just don't want to take the chance of Dumbledore finding anything out before Harry is ready."

Arthur smiles. "You have nothing to feel guilty about, I fully agree with you."

Remus decides to break the tension and looks at Sirius. "How is my cub taking all of this?"

Sirius smiles proudly. "He is taking it rather well. He did get a bit overwhelmed today, but we were able to calm him down before he set himself into another panic attack."

Remus looks worried. "What happened today that would have caused that reaction?"

Sirius with the help of Severus and Grace tell the other occupants the details of the meeting at Gringotts.

Amelia is stunned as she hears the story. "How in the world is that young man even able to function after being given all of that life changing information."

Sirius just smirks at her. "That's where you decided to you go with that? You aren't even going to address that fact that our entire system is being changed?"

"Are you kidding me? That old coot needs to be put in his place, and I can't be prouder that it is Harry that will be responsible for that. So yes, that is where I am going."

They all laugh at her attitude. Aleksandar looks at Sirius. "Did he really appoint me as his finance advisor?"

Sirius nods his had still smiling. "Yes, he really did that."

"Well I am honored, and I hope I won't let him down."

Severus looks at him. "I don't think we have to be worried about that happening. We all trust you and Harry can already see that you will be a valuable asset for him to have."

Remus looks at Severus. "What is the timeline that we are looking at?"

"A little over 2 years. He will be enthroned on his 17th birthday."

Sirius looks at the group. "We are going to have to reach out to Pompy, Lord Lovegood, and Lord Delacour and let them know what is going on as well. I could tell he wanted to appoint McGonagall as an advisor too, but I don't think he wants to put her in harm's way of Dumbledore."

Arthur looks thoughtful for a moment. "I'm sure she will find herself as an advisor at some point."

The group all agrees with that statement.

The kids are in the sitting room having their own discussion.

Charlie looks at Harry. "Okay love I think it is time to show Blaise those memories that you showed Viktor and I."

Harry looks slightly terrified. "D-do I have to?"

Charlie hugs his mate. "Yes, love you have to. I know you don't want to, but he needs to know exactly what you went through."

Harry takes a couple of deep breathes and then walks over to Blaise. "Please try not think badly of me once you see these memories."

Blaise pulls him in for a hug. "That will never happen love. I can assure you of that." He then proceeds to pull Harry into his lap and holds him. "Alright Harry please show me."

**A/N Again here is a warning for the following scenes containing abuse. If you don't want to read these again please scroll down to the next sentence in bold.**

Harry mentally shows Blaise the first memory.

_**Flashback: **_

_Harry is waking up inside his cupboard and not a second later banging is heard on the other side of the door._

"_Freak it's time to get up, you need to make the breakfast."_

"_Okay Aunt Petunia." Harry gets up as quickly as he can because he knows his aunt and uncle hate when he takes too long. Harry walks into the kitchen and tries to make his voice as upbeat as possible. "Good morning Aunt Petunia and good morning Uncle Vernon."_

_Uncle Vernon sneers at him. "Don't get cheeky with me freak and don't burn the breakfast this time."_

_Harry nods his head slightly. "Of course, uncle." Harry turns to his task of making the family breakfast even though he knows he won't be receiving any of it. All is going well until Dudley waddles into the room and accidently bumps into Harry causing him to burn the pancakes he is currently working on._

"_I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to. Let me help you."_

_Harry gives Dudley a small smile. "It's okay Dudley, why don't you go sit down and your breakfast will be ready soon."_

_Dudley nods his head and walks over to table where is he greeted with warm smiles and kisses._

_Petunia smiles big and kisses her son. "Good morning my beautiful boy."_

"_Good morning momma. I'm sorry for running into him."_

_Vernon scowls. "You should never apologize to the freak Dudders. It is all his fault and he will pay for it dearly later."_

_Harry gulps as he hears this and tries to finish the breakfast as fast as he can. He knows his uncle won't punish him in front of Dudley, so he has some time before it occurs. A few minutes later he is finished, and he places the food on his 'families' plates. Then he turns around and heads back into his cupboard until he is called again._

_20 minutes later Harry is being pulled out of his "bedroom" by his ear. "I hope you are ready freak because you are going to get a huge punishment for burning the breakfast after I told you not to and making poor Dudders apologize to you."_

_Harry knows better already than to talk back to his uncle, so he keeps his mouth firmly shut. *This is going to really hurt. Why do my aunt and uncle treat me this way? Does anyone even care that they hurt me almost every day? *_

_Vernon takes Harry to the kitchen where he takes the still boiling water and pours it on his nephew's exposed arm._

_Harry bites his lips to keep himself from screaming. Its stops briefly until his uncle removes his too big shirt from his petite body and pours more boiling water on his newly exposed torso. *Oh, Merlin please make it stop. *_

_After a few minutes Vernon stops and sneers at his nephew. "Let that be a lesson to you. Now go back to your cupboard until you are called again."_

Blaise just looks at Harry with sadness in his eyes. "Holy crap love I am so sorry you had to go through that." He then looks at his two other mates. "How bad are the others that he showed you two?"

Viktor grimaces. "Pretty bad the last one made me vomit."

Blaise shudders but then looks at Harry bravely. "Okay Harry please show me the rest."

Harry nods his head and proceeds to show Blaise the next memory and watches his facial expression before he gets the okay for Harry to show him the last memory.

_**Partial Flashback:**_

_**Harry is 10 years old in this memory.**_

_Vernon is pissed that his disgusting nephew got better grades than his own son. "Potter you need to get inside this room this instant."_

_Harry can tell his uncle is not happy about something, so he decides not to push his luck and get there as quickly as possible. "I'm coming uncle." Harry walks into the room a minute later and instantly regrets being found._

_Vernon is shaking with rage. "How dare you show up your poor innocent cousin like this. I thought you knew better than to cheat from him and receive false grades."_

_*I didn't cheat uncle. Dudley is just too terrified all of the time to even be able to focus on his work, I just don't care. * "I know, and I apologize uncle, it won't happen again."_

_Vernon gets a victorious smirk on his face. "Oh, I know you won't because today you are going to receive a very different kind of punishment. One that will ensure no one will ever want to love you."_

_All of the color drains from Harry's face as he wishes for this to be over even before it begins._

_**End of partial flashback.**_

After Blaise sees these two memories, he immediately feels sick, so he brings Harry closer to his body and breathes in his scent trying to will away his sick feeling. After a few minutes he is able to stop feeling sick but starts to tear up. "My god love I cannot believe that you had to go through any of that. I don't think you understand how brave you are. I'm pretty sure that I just fell even more in love with you."

Harry stops breathing and stutters out. "Y-you l-love me?"

Blaise smiles and nods his head. "Yes, very much so. Can I kiss you?"

Harry blushes and nods his head. Blaise then proceeds to kiss him on the lips softly.

Charlie looks at them and smiles and thinks to himself. _'I am so happy that Blaise has decided to accept us. Harry is just going to be that much stronger for it.'_

Viktor looks at Charlie and can tell what he is thinking by his facial expression. "I completely agree with you Charlie."

Harry looks at his mates. "Can you all stay with me for the rest of summer please, I really don't want to be away from you three right now."

Viktor and Charlie walk over to Harry and Blaise and hug them. "Like you even have to ask love." They go inside to find the adults to make sure it will be okay with them.

Sirius just beams at them. "I think that is a wonderful idea. Plus, you three can help Harry with his lessons this summer as well."

Aleksandar smiles. "I agree with Sirius. Your mother and I will come see you for your birthday Viktor."

Viktor smiles after hearing this. "Da thanks dad, I would really like that."

Grace looks at Sirius. "Sirius if it's okay I think we should hold a small party for both Harry and Blaise since their birthdays are only a month apart."

Sirius smiles. "I think that would be a wonderful idea and Viktor we will through a small party for you as well in a couple of days, how does that sound to everyone?"

The group agrees and because of the lateness in the day they decide to end their visit and those who are not staying at the manor leave to head back to their houses.

A few days later and it is officially Viktor's 17th birthday. Sirius walks into Harry's bedroom. "Hey Bambi, do you think you could do me a favor for a couple of hours?"

Harry smiles at his dad. "Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"Can you keep Viktor busy for about three hours while we get the house ready for his party?"

"Of course, I can do that. I will even ask Charlie and Blaise to help me." Harry jumps out of bed quickly changing his clothes and kissing his dad's cheek before running off to get his mates.

Harry finds Charlie and Blaise first. "Good morning you two. I need your help to keep Viktor busy for like three hours."

Charlie and Blaise kiss Harry on his cheeks. "We can do that, lets go find the birthday boy." The three boys find Viktor quickly and they each with him a happy birthday.

Viktor smiles at his mates. "Thank you."

Harry looks at him thoughtfully. "Why don't we go outside to the pitch and have a small match?"

His three mates smile and agree, and they all head out the pitch while the adults get the inside decorated for the party. A few hours later the boys are sweaty and breathing hard.

Charlie looks at them. "I think we need to stop and each of us needs to take a shower."

Harry nods his head trying to even out his breathing. "I think you are probably right about that Char."

The boys get off their brooms and put them away in the shed before heading directly to the outdoor showers to get cleaned up.

Sirius comes out to find his son 30 minutes later. "Hey Bambi, it is safe to bring him in."

Harry smiles and nods his head. "Okay dad." He then walks over to Viktor with a blindfold. "I need to put this on you."

Viktor raises an eyebrow at him. "And exactly why is that?"

Harry just laughs a bit. "Come on please do it for me?" Harry gives him a pouting expression.

Viktor chuckles and gives in quickly. "Alright fine but I'm counting on you to keep me from crashing into things since you are taking my sight away."

Harry laughs. "We have a deal." He goes behind Viktor and places the blindfold over his eyes then proceeds to tie it behind his head. He then grabs his hand and nods to his other two mates who nod their head at him proceeding to follow him to their destination.

After a few minutes Harry stops walking and proceeds to slowly remove the blindfold from Viktor's eyes. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIKTOR!"

Viktor is shocked speechless. Aleksandar looks at his wife and smiles. "I think we might have broken him dear."

Mrs. Krum laughs and proceeds to pull her son into a tight hug. "Happy birthday my love."

Viktor hugs his mother back. "Thank you, Mama."

She pulls away a minute later and introduces herself to his mates behind. "Hello, my dears, I am Viktor's mom Andrea Krum, but you can all just call me Andrea if you like."

Harry smiles at her. "I'm Harry and I think we can do that."

Charlie steps up and smiles at her as well. "I'm Charlie and Harry is right, we can certainly do that Andrea."

Andrea smiles and turns towards Blaise. "That must make you Blaise."

Blaise smiles. "Yes ma'am, I am Blaise it's a pleasure to meet you."

Viktor is still shocked. "How did you put this all together without me knowing about it?"

Sirius laughs at his expression. "We can be sneaky when we want to be Viktor and there was no way Harry was going to allow us to not celebrate your birthday. Come on birthday boy you have gifts to open from everyone then we will eat."

Viktor smiles and sits down where he is told and proceeds to open his gifts. Viktor opens the gift from his parents first and is shocked to see the Krum family ring nestled inside a velvet box. He looks up at them speechless. "Why are you giving me this?"

Aleksandar looks at his son. "I think you are ready for some more responsibility. I will still hold the title of Lord Krum, but you will from now on help me make decisions for the family and with Harry."

Viktor hugs both of his parents. "Thank you so much, it really means a lot to me."

Andrea hugs her baby boy back. "I know it does, that's why we did it."

Viktor puts the ring on and proceeds to open his gifts one at a time. He only has three gifts left and knows they are from his mates. He decides to open Charlie's first. He opens the box to find a hand-crafted miniature dragon figurine made out of a precious metal painted beautifully. "Charlie this is gorgeous, where did you find it?"

Charlie smirks at him. "I can't give away all of my secrets now can I. I hope you like it."

Viktor smiles big at him. "I love it thank you."

Charlie smiles back at him. "You are welcome Vik."

Viktor then moves onto Blaise's gift. When he opens the box, he finds a delicate and beautiful golden snitch bracelet.

Blaise blushes. "I wasn't sure what to get you, so I decided on something like this."

Viktor gets up and hugs him tightly. "I love it Blaise, thank you."

Blaise hugs him back. "You are more than welcome Viktor."

Viktor puts the bracelet on and sits back down mentally preparing himself for his final mates' gift since he knows this one is going to be just as gorgeous as the other two. He looks at Harry. "I'm almost afraid to open this."

Harry just laughs at him. "Oh, just shut up and do it."

Everyone laughs and Viktor takes a deep breath and opens the box. He is floored by what he finds inside the box and just looks at Harry. "Can you help me put it on?"

Harry nods his head and takes the necklace out of the box carefully and unhooks it while gently placing it around Viktor's neck and hooking it up again. Then he walks around the front of him and looks at it. "I know it belonged to you the moment I saw it."

Viktor flushes at the comment and looks at his mate stealing a kiss from him. "Thank you hun."

Harry blushes and just smiles. They all move into the dining room to have dinner and make small talk. A few hours later the party ends, and everyone heads to bed in the manor.

**End of chapter 3**

**I'm really sorry this is so late but please tell me what you all think.**


End file.
